<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ingrained by HElRosa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302878">Ingrained</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HElRosa/pseuds/HElRosa'>HElRosa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belts, Boot Worship, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, F/M, Over the Knee, Punishment, Spanking, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HElRosa/pseuds/HElRosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An OFC sneaks into Kylo Ren's private quarters and is soundly punished for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first foray into Star Wars fanfiction. I started watching the films recently and when I got to Kylo Ren... what spanko wouldn't want to be spanked by him? I am still reading about the canon and lore of Star Wars so please forgive me if you read anything that doesn't fit. Please let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy! Warning: It goes without saying really, but if spanking isn't for you, it's probably best to avoid this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Astra had finished her shift and was heading back to the small room she had earned now she had reached the rank of junior officer. As always her eyes drifted to Kylo Rens quarters when she reached the last bend before her corridor. Their paths very rarely crossed here, but if they did, she would salute him, which he never acknowledged. He simply walked by as if she didn’t exist. She was sure this time would be no different but she still obeyed the impulse to check if he was nearby.  </p>
<p>A quick glance told Astra that he wasn’t around, but someone else was.  </p>
<p>“Janitor!” she called out, with no thought.  </p>
<p>She started making her way over to him at a jogging pace, but quickly slowed. The janitor was looking at her with suspicion.  </p>
<p>“I have a meeting with Kylo Ren. Hold the door for me,” she said.  </p>
<p>For a moment the janitor said nothing, Astra could see he was battling to keep his expression guarded.  </p>
<p>“He isn’t in there, Officer.”   </p>
<p>Astra narrowed her eyes at the man and waited for him to lower his eyes submissively before she spoke to him. She knew she did not cut the most imposing of figures with her slight frame but she had quickly learned to make up for that in other ways.  </p>
<p>“I am aware,” she replied, as she took her scanner from a pocket in her pants. She ran it over his right arm, then recited his number.  </p>
<p>The janitor swallowed nervously and without any further hesitation opened the door to Kylo Rens quarters wider for Astra. She nodded at him, then sidled past him. Once alone in there, she really had no idea what she wanted to do. She assessed the area, its palate was dark and sterile, like the rest of the ship. A pedestal in the centre of the first chamber she was stood in immediately caught her attention. On it lay a wizened mask. She drew closer, feeling apprehensive despite knowing she was alone and that she was likely to be for quite some time. The mask emanated something dark, she could not contain her gasp when a light, sensing her close presence, Illuminated it in sharp relief. It was ghastly. The mask was a hunk of twisted metal, resembling a face forever warped in pain. This didn’t feel right, she didn’t know what she had come here for but it wasn’t this. Whatever had propelled her to come her quickly left her and she turned on her heel.  </p>
<p>“What are you doing in here?”  </p>
<p>“Sir!”  </p>
<p>Astra responded to the deeply ingrained instinct to be reverent to her superiors that had been instilled in her since childhood. That overrode everything, even her fear on hearing his voice. Kylo Ren’s voice, distorted into sounding not quite human by his mask.  </p>
<p>“At ease,” he replied, “answer the question.”  </p>
<p>“I- I was told to- commanded to- meet you here. Sir.”  </p>
<p>A terrible liar, her words came out garbled. He immediately called her out on it.  </p>
<p>“Tell me the truth, Junior Officer.”  </p>
<p>Astra knew she should fear a court martial, potentially losing her recently hard earned promotion to Junior Officer, but this man was notorious for skipping that part and going straight to the ultimate penance. Death. She’d seen it with her own eyes. Should she plead with him now? Something told her that he wouldn’t like that and right now it was paramount that she pleased him.  </p>
<p>“I saw a janitor leaving your quarters. I saw an opportunity and I felt compelled to be here.”  </p>
<p>He said nothing and Astra continued to stare at him. She was frightened of him, as anyone in their right mind should be but that didn’t deter her, it only made her look closer, made her take in the intimidating uniform, his imposing height, the darkness of him, all of him. </p>
<p>“Follow me. Crawl.”  </p>
<p>Astra smoothed her brow which had kneaded together at his command. She had done many things in her life, for no other reason than she had been told to do them. She had learned not to think, not to question, but she was quite sure she had never heard a superior ask- no, order - a subordinate to crawl. This was designed to punish her, she knew it. Ren waited for his order to be obeyed before he walked away from her.  </p>
<p>Astra’s eyes followed the steps of his boots whilst she was low to ground. He moved soundlessly, despite his large size. He stopped at a bed in a simple adjoining chamber, she supposed this must be where he slept. Of course his private quarters were much some spacious than her tiny chamber, but no more opulent. The bed in particular looked exactly the same as hers.  </p>
<p>“Stop,” he said, holding a gloved hand aloft. “Kneel.”  </p>
<p>Kneeling was something that Astra was more familiar with. She had knelt in deference, along with her fellow first order members, many times before. Though to be the only one kneeling for Kylo Ren right now, felt very strange. He didn’t need to tell her to stay when he went to the lone table in the room and removed his helmet. Astra had seen his face before, once, though only briefly. He had been angry at the time and though she would have liked to linger on it longer, she hadn’t dared, no one had. But now she allowed herself a longer look. He was not typically handsome, but he was dark and brooding. Just looking at him stirred something within her which usually lay dormant. He did not rush in divesting himself of the more cumbersome parts of his uniform. Everything was folded and laid out carefully. Once he was without his cloak and gloves he went to his closet. He shortly returned to her with a shiny black leather belt held loosely in his hand, one that was much thinner than the one he was wearing around his midsection right now. She immediately recognised it as one that was identical to the one which had been given to her when she acquired her officers uniform, the one that she was currently wearing. He stopped in front of her and spread the belt between both his large hands, he held it as if it was a sacred object.  </p>
<p>“What did you hope to achieve by coming here?” he asked.  </p>
<p>He spoke to her softly, his voice pleasantly deep and lulling, but still commanding.  </p>
<p>“I don’t know.”  </p>
<p>“You wanted to be close to me,” he responded, putting into words what she could not adequately do. She didn’t dispute him.  </p>
<p>“You understand that your insubordination cannot be excused.”  </p>
<p>It was not a question. Astra felt dread pool in the pit of her stomach, but she didn’t feel the deathly cold grip of fear looming close by her. She eagerly anticipated what he would do to her, the complex tumult of emotions running through her was electrifying.  </p>
<p>“Have you been here all your life?” he asked her.  </p>
<p>“Since I was eight.”  </p>
<p>“Then you know this well?” he asked.  </p>
<p>He held the belt closer to her.  </p>
<p>“Yes. The training officers always wore them. They were very visible. You considered yourself lucky if they only used the belt and not the cane.”  </p>
<p>The words came easily to her, she remembered every whipping she had ever received, keenly. Being awarded her own belt served as a constant reminder. She was happy she was not involved in the training programme. Over time she had hardened into a tough taskmaster, but she didn’t believe she could ever bring herself to strike a child.  </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t know. I haven’t been here as long as you. But I do know their training methods. You know what to do,” he replied.  </p>
<p>The table seemed as good a place as any to present herself for discipline. She got up from her knees and approached it, stopping before she lowered herself over the table. She put her hands to her own belt and looked to Ren.  </p>
<p>“Yes,” he simply replied.   </p>
<p>She could not stop the blush that spread across her face. Until now, she had been running on autopilot. Violence was a part of every day life in the first order. He was right when he said she knew what to do. Although she felt distant from being on the receiving end of such treatment now, all of her brushes with corporal punishment were vividly imprinted in her mind. However, a man had never seen any part of her unclothed before. Not even as a child, her whippings had always been delivered by women. She found her fingers trembled slightly as she unbuckled her belt, but she wasn’t going to delay. She removed her boots and took her pants all the way off. She pushed her boots under the table and folded up all her things neatly, as Ren had done, placing them on the table beside his. She then lowered her eyes to the floor to ensure she would not have to look at Rens face when she removed her plain, black underwear.  </p>
<p>“No, keep those on.”  </p>
<p>Relief instantly flooded Astra, though she felt a tinge of regret there that he didn’t want to see everything. She pressed herself against the table, flattening her cheek to the cool surface and bracing her hands either side of her. She felt for grip with her fingers, past experience teaching her that it would be a challenge to not throw her hands back to shield herself. Again, he soundlessly approached her and she felt him place his large hand on her back. He pressed down, keeping her firmly wedged in place. She braced herself for the first blow but was surprised to feel his hand instead delivering a heavy smack. She exhaled sharply. This was completely new to her. His hand hurt, but not in an altogether unpleasant way. His hand continued to rise and fall against her backside, the harsh sound of his smacking hand filling the chamber and was occasionally interrupted by a soft whimper. Astra knew the sounds were coming from her but until now she had no idea she was even capable of such weakness.  </p>
<p>He stopped, giving her a moments reprieve as he tucked his fingers into the band of her underwear and skimmed them down her thighs. Her skin rose in goosepimples at the feel of his fingertips brushing down her previously untouched flesh. But he didn’t stop there, he lowered her underwear all the way down her calves, to her feet. She could feel his breath tickle her as he moved down, she felt it especially between her legs. She kept her thighs tightly clamped, feeling shamed by her body's response and hoping he did not see the tell-tale signs of her reaction.  </p>
<p>“Step out of your panties.”  </p>
<p>Hearing him say that word made Astra's blush even fiercer. It was a word she remembered giggling over as a girl with other female charges that the order had taken by force. Everything even slightly untoward had been forbidden to them. To find a romantic novel where the male lead referred to females underwear as panties, the fact that he even spoke about them, was something highly erotic to their deprived minds. She had read that book three times back to back when it had been her turn to read it, every word when had been etched into her mind. She was brought out of her reminiscence by a sharp smack to her now bare backside, he repeated the smack twice over with equal ferocity.  </p>
<p>“I said step out of your panties.”  </p>
<p>Astra winced as she obeyed. This was a different kind of hurt to any she had experienced before, it was a delicious kind of hurt, she welcomed the return of it when he commenced the spanking. After delivering a sound volley of smacks to her bare cheeks which had her rising up on her tiptoes but still not fighting him he stopped again, this time the touch of smooth leather replaced his hand. He tapped the leather across both her cheeks. It still felt stiff from lack of wearing it, he had clearly rose in the ranks very quickly, soon outstripping his officers uniform. Astra tensed, this was going to hurt more than the worn belts of her former training officers, she now had a sudden realisation that what she had feared so much at the time, now only represented the trodden upon ambitions of women who had become nothing more than glorified embittered nannies.  </p>
<p>“Twenty lashes,” he said, using the language of some of the archaic court martial judgements. “I will have tears from you.”  </p>
<p>Ren made good on his promise, making short work of Astra's resolve not to let her courage fade. The fire in her backside burned deep and intense. There were tears, plenty of tears, but she never once broke position. She was bracing her hands on the table so hard that her knuckles shone white.  </p>
<p>“Stand up but do not get dressed,” he ordered, moving away from her when the sentence had been soundly delivered. His hand left her back and Astra found that she missed it.  </p>
<p>“Look at me,” he said.  </p>
<p>He was standing a short distance from her, appearing completely unmoved by what he had just done to her.  </p>
<p>“Kneel.”  </p>
<p>Astra got to her knees again, much more unsteadily than she had earlier, she grimaced when she felt the tight, hot skin of her backside protesting at being stretched into this position. She looked up at him, having to arch her neck to see his face from his much greater height.  </p>
<p>“I do not expect to find you in here again without invitation, but you amuse me. Pleasing me will now be added to your duties. Do you understand?”  </p>
<p>He wanted to see her again, she was going to see him again. He was going to spank her again.  </p>
<p>“Yes Sir,” she replied.  </p>
<p>He then came closer and tipped her chin up higher with the tip of his finger.  </p>
<p>“Punishments can be more severe, you know that, don’t you?”  </p>
<p>Astra’s heart pounded harder. She was aware, but a depraved part of her relished his words. She gave the obligatory response. </p>
<p>“Don’t disappoint me,” he replied, then let her chin drop.  </p>
<p>“Get dressed. You’re dismissed.”  </p>
<p>He didn’t watch her obey his orders, finished with her he had no wish to. Astra efficiently fulfilled his command and went to her own small chamber. She immediately showered as she always did after a shift, but rather than go straight to the officers mess afterwards to unwind she decided she needed some alone time. The kind of alone time she hadn’t allowed herself to indulge in for years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another little something... thank you for the kudos! It's nice to know there's some other little weirdo's out there enjoying this too! ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hush suddenly descended around Astra which stopped the idle chit chat she was having with her co-worker dead in it’s tracks. She watched his eyes dart to the back of the room, by the door, then fixate on the control panel. Astra looked for the cause of the disturbance. Kylo Ren. Her face flooded with colour, though she was certain there was no call for her reaction, he wasn’t paying any attention to her. He was speaking to a senior officer, that was until she felt his eyes fall on her, she could feel his stare, even beneath that mask. He called out her identification number and now all eyes were on her. </p><p>“You have lint on your uniform,” he said robotically. “Report to me in my quarters. Immediately.” </p><p>He then swept out of the control room and when people were sure he was at a safe distance, the hubber of chatter started again. </p><p>“Good luck,” the co-worker she had been chatting to said ominously. </p><p>The senior officer Ren had been speaking with snapped her identification number too. He rollicked her, right there, in front of everyone, but she didn’t hear anything he said. It was nothing compared to what Ren would have in store for her. After shouting until he made himself hoarse he sent her to see Ren. She found that a stormtrooper was waiting to escort her to Ren’s quarters. If he noticed how agitated she looked, he respectively didn’t comment. </p><p>Ren was removing his gloves as Astra entered his quarters. She stared at his hands, immediately transfixed, thinking about their size and weight, how they had felt making handprints on her backside... </p><p>“Kneel,” he commanded, not looking at her. </p><p>Once again she was on her knees for Kylo Ren. It had been weeks since their encounter. She had convinced herself he was done with her and that she had read more into it than there was. It was discipline and he had happened to enjoy it. If it happened again, so be it, he wouldn’t create opportunities for it, yet here she was. He left her for what felt like a long time as he did other things, nothing significant, drinking water, rifling through his belongings. When he finally gave her his attention he stood in front of her, close to her. For the first time Astra thought about what was underneath his pants and how close she was to it. She immediately tried to banish the dirty thought. </p><p>“Your uniform is not correct. Why?” </p><p>Astra was amazed he had noticed the lint. She hadn’t until it had been too late. </p><p>“I forgot to use the lint roller this morning.” </p><p>She hoped that was a sufficient explanation. Her heart had already reached hammering inside her chest, just thinking about what her next punishment would be. </p><p>“You forgot?” </p><p>“Yes Sir. I’m sorry.” </p><p>“So you are not always covered in lint?” </p><p>“I don’t think so.” </p><p>“I think you are and that is not what is expected of a junior officer. Do you agree?” </p><p>“I agree.” </p><p>Astra wasn’t sure she agreed with anything, but for the sake of survival it seemed the smartest thing to do. </p><p>“Do you see any lint on my boots?” </p><p>Astra looked down at them, they were lint free, but not altogether clean... she didn’t like the sound of where this might be going. She answered cautiously. </p><p>“No Sir.” </p><p>“Then you won’t have a problem licking them.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>Astra couldn’t stop herself blurting the automatic response. Yes, she had finally come to the realisation that she was attracted to this man and had been for a long time. Yes, she had imagined herself doing a number of things with him, but not that. </p><p>“Lick them.” </p><p>Astra was shamed by the intense clenching she felt between her legs. He was an authoritative man and that quality was attractive, that was it. Surely she couldn’t do this and he wasn’t going to really make her... was he? </p><p>“You have a punishment coming as you know. Don’t make it worse,” he urged her. </p><p>Astra looked into his eyes, they were almond shaped, brown and pretty. She’d never really looked at them before. She knew he had kindness in him, very deep down, but he wasn’t willing to show her an ounce right now. He was being serious. </p><p>Hardly believing what she had come to, Astra tentatively but her hands out either side of her to steady her and bowed her head over his boots. She slowly licked the top of his left boot. The leather was warm and smooth and had a distinctive taste, one would know it was the taste of leather, even if they had never been in her position before. He didn’t react so she continued to lick, cleaning the surface with her tongue. The longer she carried on, the more enjoyable it became to be doing something that pleased him. </p><p>“And the other,” he said after enough time had passed for her to forget where the boots might have been on their travels. </p><p>“Stop,” he eventually said. By that point the heat had increased between Astra’s legs and there was a definite need there, wanting to be quenched. </p><p>“You do almost as good a job as the housekeeping droids. I would have you clean my boots every morning with your tongue if I were not so committed to the First Order. I should not take a junior officer away from their important duties. But I’m sure if the need arises again, you will be obliging, won’t you?” </p><p>“Yes Sir.” </p><p>It was worse than that. Astra knew she would be more than obliging, she would be very willing. </p><p>“Take off that uniform which you choose to disrespect,” he then abruptly ordered. </p><p>Did that include her shirt? Astra started with her jacket then her fingers hesitated over the hem of her shirt. </p><p>“That as well, including your underwear.” </p><p>So now he was going to see her breasts too. It was another first for Astra. When she was completely naked, divested of everything, even her socks, Ren pulled a chair from the one table that was in his quarters and placed it where he had been standing. He sat down on it and Astra knew what was going to happen. </p><p>“Come here,” he said, beckoning her to him with his hand. </p><p>“Bend over my knee.” </p><p>Astra cringed at his words, her whole body warming with embarrassment. Everything about this felt awfully exposing, the chair was close to the entrance to Rens quarters and the chamber they were in was bare, save for the ghastly mask that had belonged to his Grandfather. Astra stopped by Rens side but didn’t go any further, she was rewarded for her disobedience by Ren unceremoniously yanking her by her arm over his lap. She landed, face down and hard over his lap, causing the air to leave her with a whoosh. This was immediately followed by a crisp smack to her backside. </p><p>“I am not used to having to repeat myself,” he said as he spanked her. </p><p>His hand was relentless, beating a tattoo of smacks into her flesh. Astra had only recently recovered from his previous efforts. The fact that she couldn’t keep still for this added to her humiliation. She writhed within his grasp, kicked her legs, cried out, but none of it mattered. Like before, his grip was firm and there was no escaping. </p><p>“Are you going to cry again?” he mocked her. </p><p>Astra didn’t reply. She didn’t think she would, though there was no denying this spanking was more mortifying than her first had been. There was nothing dignified about the position and she would be surprised if Ren couldn’t see all of her most private parts, a certain part of which was becoming sopping wet... </p><p>“Fight it all you want. I know all I need is the palm of my hand to break you.” </p><p>Astra didn’t know how he found the strength and stamina but he continued until she was so shattered that she did cry. She knew it wasn’t from the pain, it was from losing control. But it was a blissful relief. Despite the tears, she’d never felt calmer. He didn’t immediately dismiss her as he had before, he allowed her to lie limp over his lap as he idly glided his hand over her swollen cheeks. </p><p>“Stand up,” he eventually instructed. </p><p>Once she had found her feet again Astra swept the backs of her hands over her face which was marked by tear tracks. She sincerely hoped nobody ever found out what had just transpired in here. It had been worse than the first time, much worse. At least the first time could be explained, but this couldn’t be. What with the boot licking, her nudity, the damn wet patch she had only just spotted on his thigh... Ren stood up too and forcefully took her chin in his huge hand, making her look at him and into his eyes again. </p><p>“You did well.” </p><p>“Thank you, SIr,” Astra replied weakly. Nothing she could say would be able to capture how she was feeling and she wasn’t sure he would care to hear it. </p><p>“I look forward to seeing you looking more like an officer tomorrow. Once you’ve pulled yourself together, you may leave.” </p><p>With that he dropped her chin and left her again to find her own way out of his quarters. This time it took longer to catch her breath again and she dreaded to think how swollen her eyes must be, she just hoped that they didn’t look as awful as she was sure her fiery backside did. Although the whole situation had been incredibly arousing, in many ways, the one thought that kept playing on her mind was how had he noticed the lint on her? Had he been watching her more closely than she thought? Today made it definite that he was looking for reasons to spank her, but why not just order her to his private quarters whenever he felt like it? He was a puzzle that Astra couldn't not put together and was doubtful she ever would. She automatically made her way to her own private chamber when she left Ren’s quarters, but remembered with a start that she was still on shift. She swore under her breath as she quickly turned on her heel to return to the command centre. No one paid her any heed as she entered, other than the officer she was stationed next to. </p><p>“Everything okay?” </p><p>He asked delicately. </p><p>Shit. The look on his face told her he could see she had been crying. That wasn’t going to do her reputation any good. </p><p>“There’s nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone is scared of him. I think even I would-” he tried to reassure her. </p><p>“I’m fine,” Astra briskly cut him off and gave him a smile that she hoped looked happy and relaxed. </p><p>That’s not even the worst part, she thought as a sharp twinge in her backside made her shift in her seat. How was she going to get through the next four hours?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>